Arthur
frame | right | Arthur prestes a cair através de seu aro de costume. Visto flamejante no sábado à noite em várias partes do circuito. Arthur é uma série de animação pseudoeducativa onde animais antropomórficos lidam com problemas da vida real. Foi criada pela produtora de animação canadense Cinar O show freqüentemente manipula tópicos como sexo, cobiça, amizade, conspirações alienígenas e União Soviética, e coloca uma forte ênfase em incentivar a lermos livros. Presumivelmente, nisso o desenho falhou, porque ele passa é na televisão. No entanto, muitas pessoas afirmam que o programa se originou a partir de uma série de livros ilustrados, mas quem os criou são as mesmas pessoas que escreveram os episódios de Rugrats. O show é conhecido por retratar as crianças como completos idiotas e todos os adultos como supermegagênios. O personagem principal do show é Arthur, uma criatura antropomórfica de 8 anos. Ele sabe que é um aardvark (a suposta espécie dele). O próprio Artur tenta resolver sozinho todos os complexos e intrincados problemas comuns de uma criança que frequenta a escola primária, incluindo questões familiares, racismo, homossexualidade, bestialidade, e infertilidade. Plotline A história principal é que todo mundo pode se dar bem e se tornar amigos se eles tentam o suficiente. Personagens Principais personagens thumb|right|Arthur no mundo real Arthur Read - Arthur é um maldito Aardvark que é quase constantemente confundido com um urso. Ocasionalmente, ele é percebido como um coelho, mas a idéia é revogada após a constatação de que seu melhor amigo, Buster, é um coelho, que nas encostas para não têm qualquer relação. Ele nunca poderia encontrar uma namorada. Todos os seus amigos (com a excepção de Francine Frensky) são do sexo masculino. Ele é o mais velho de três filhos, geralmente no quadro de honra, constantemente sob pressão da família e dos professores, e tem que lidar com o drama em curso da vida. Ele gosta de assistir Power Rangers, Barney, Bunny Escuro, versão do Batman dos anos 90, South Park Atende Go, Diego, Go !, e no mundo real. Ele adora bater punheta à pornografia e jogar com o seu cão, Pal. Arthur sempre bate DW quando ele está no comportamento agressivo. Ele normalmente leva steriods para que ele possa impressionar as garotas e bater pessoas. Ele veste uma camisola de algodão amarelo e um par de calças de ganga, mesmo no verão. Pal (estinian) ''' - thumb|right| A família de Arthur Pal é cão de estimação anti-semita de Arthur que acontece a odiar DW, Israel, o Estados Unidos, a democracia e Cristianismo. Ele foi adotado pela mãe de Arthur na Temporada 1, Episódio 7 ("My Name is Pal") a partir de um moinho do filhote de cachorro no Egito. Pal é um notório assassino em série, apesar de sua aparência adorável; o número de vítimas subiu rapidamente para os momentos milhões antes de sua eutanásia na Temporada 3, Episódio 7 ("DW o Picky Eater"). '''Francine Frensky - só amiga verdadeira de Arthur. Ela é uma judeu, o que é estranho porque sua família é a mais pobre em Elwood City. Ela também é lésbica e gosta de comer regalo de Muffy (seu nome faz sentido agora, não é?). Seus pais têm repudiado porque ela não pode ser enterrado no túmulo da família, porque ela tinha tramp "suculento" estampada na bunda dela durante uma noite de embriaguez inacreditável. Seus interesses musicais incluem Elton John, Melissa Etheridge, Cannibal Corpse, Blood on the Dance Floor e Sting. Ela é atualmente animado sobre a viagem de campo classe para Massachusetts, onde ela e Muffy irá finalmente "fazer o que se sente bem." D.W. Read '''- irmã mais nova de Arthur. Ela tem sido puta desde que ela era capaz de falar. Ela puxa chorar e implorar rotinas, a fim de fugir com ela. Ironicamente, ela é boa na escola, mas age como uma cadela no momento que ela chega em casa. Seus programas favoritos são Mary Moo Cow e louca Bus, a TV Show. Por causa de seus gostos em coisas e atitude, DW ama drama e não pode lidar com qualquer situação, sem ser uma rainha total de drama. Ele é um de seus passatempos favoritos. Ela também é membro da Legion of Doom. Ela gosta de neonazistas, KKK, e skinheads. '''Buster Baxter - amigo pessoal de Arthur Leia. Nadou o canal Inglês, e recebeu a Ordem de Lenin 2ª Classe, bem como Herói do Trabalho Socialista. Ele tem uma deficiência de testosterona, resultando em uma voz estridente, e atitude aparentemente gay. ELE NÃO É ALEGRE. NEM SEQUER bissexual. Buster tem uma mãe malvada que patrões-lo por perto. O pai de Buster é um piloto para diversas companhias aéreas. Ele raramente é visto no Funfest Baxter. Devido à falta de uma figura paterna, Buster é geralmente um burro mudo, porque ele nunca estuda, e prefere alugar filmes, especificamente Ghostbusters, de vídeo Blockbuster. Seu pai estaria chateado com ele. Ele geralmente estuda sobre a pressão de seus amigos. Ele quase não conseguiu o terceiro grau, que até mesmo um segundo grader poderia passar. De todas as crianças na escola, Buster é o mais popular. Ele também observa Dr. Coelho. Buster sempre usa calças de ganga, mesmo no verão, já que ele é um coelho, e os coelhos são descritos frequentemente na calças de ganga. Ele tem um primo com o mesmo nome em Tiny Toon Adventures, e é o sobrinho do Nazi mal, Dr. Coelho. Ele e sua família são membros da Ku Klux Klan. Binky Barnes - Uma grande covarde que é suposto ser um valentão. Acontece que ele ama borboletas, tocando flauta pele, e tentando misturar-se com os Clientes Difíceis, um bando de valentões. Binky é realmente único e tem se formou em artes plásticas na Elwood City College. Muffy Crosswire - Uma cadela wich mimado que a obriga a amar pais para lhe comprar tudo. Ela também é a rainha atual de New Jersey. Mr. Nego Emil (y) Ratburn '''- Ele gosta de bater japonês prostitutas depois da escola ao ouvir' 'Turning Japanese' 'por' 'Os vapores' '. Este é introduzido no episódio # 666: "Mr. Ratburn encontra uma namorada" / "A filha de Arthur" .mr Ratburn é um molester criança. '''Alan "The Brain" Powers - O intelectual do grupo, ele é obcecados com a clonagem, as potencialidades da tecnologia de células-tronco e é muito preocupado com a mudança climática. Curiosamente, ele foi retida em jardim de infância. Ele é um associado do médico de "Team Fortress 2" e eles freqüentemente trocar notas e colaborar no "projeto". Ele também é um fã do livro "Dr.Jekyll e Mr. Hyde". Personagens coadjuvantes Sue Ellen Armstrong - A companhia aérea totó viajante do mundo que é a filha de Neil Armstrong e Natalia Arlovskaya. Ela é má e voou para o Tibete para perseguir seu primo, e disse: "CASAR COMIGO TENZIN OU ENTÃO !!", Baba Yaga ela ama e diz Creepypastas para jardim de infância. Ela é o único ser humano no show, mas ela tem uma cara do gato e orelhas de gato. Ela odeia Air India e quer aterrorizar somalis para o arroz (mesmo que eles não plantá-lo.) Ela nasceu em Minsk em 1996. Chocalhos Silicone - Um membro dos Clientes Difíceis, chocalhos é um dos verdadeiros agressores nesse grupo. Chocalhos fala com um forte sotaque de Nova York com o italiano pronúncia. Ele muitas vezes visto ferir os sentimentos dos personagens do mal, porque eles são perdedores. Chocalhos nunca se meteu em problemas, porque ele pode respeitar os mais velhos e desrespeitar seus pares (exceto seus companheiros Clientes Difíceis). Toby Hoopshoot - Toby é outro dos Clientes Difíceis. Ele fala com uma forma de Califórnia Inglês pronunciando certas vogais com uma pronúncia estranha. Toby ama skateboarding, a música rock alta, batendo-se desordeiros, sair no Burger Barn, e fazer as coisas que Arthur não gosta. Buster apanhou quando ele cantou sua versão de "Mary Had a Little Lamb" com um sotaque britânico falso. Toby percebeu Buster era um otário. Ele agarrou Buster pela gola da camisa, segurou-o contra a parede, e latiu em seu rosto. Kate (a cadela) Leia - Ela não é má, porque ela não pode ler e, pelo menos, as pessoas mal pode ler além de falar Inglês, escrever Inglês, e manter uma conversa em Inglês. Ela é uma grande fã de Ellen DeGeneres. Ela é feia e estúpida. Tudo o que ela faz é comer merda e dormir. Molly McDonald - Algum coelho skater quente. Feito para os fetichistas franja. O mais provável é uma lésbica para desespero de Arthur. Jane Leia - Jane é transexual e um hottie total. Pena que ela já é casada e tem três filhos. Ela é retardado. Avó Thora Read - avó Thora é Arthur, DW, e avó paterna de Kate. Ela é um viciado em drogas. Ela gosta de filmes pornográficos para assistir com Arthur. Ela odeia DW. Dave Read - o marido de Jane que passa seu tempo fazendo bolos para os Crosswires e adorando Kyle Busch e Juan Pablo Montoya. Ele passa seus fins de semana assistindo NASCAR com o pai de Muffy Cocksucker. Além disso, ele é um gay enrustido, porque ele não quis revelar a sua esposa ou filhos ou animais de estimação que ele é um viado total. Ele eo pai de Buster dumed caminho antes de se tornar um piloto do dang. Episódios '' Arthur '' se um prazo de três temporadas na PBS, a cada temporada com 10 episódios de meia hora. 18 temporadas foram originalmente planejado, até que os pais comecei a assistir o show com seus filhos para ver por que foi tão popular. O show foi cancelado em silêncio por PBS após o tumulto enorme, mas continua a ser mostrado como reprises. Tumultos e cancelamento Quando os pais viram o final da temporada para Temporada 3, eles ficaram furiosos que PBS trairia sua confiança em seus aparelhos de televisão como uma babá de confiança para os seus filhos jovens. Eles organizaram uma passeata em frente ao escritório da PBS, mas eles mal podia conter sua raiva coletiva e que se transformou em um motim violento. Após as mortes de quatro empregados PBS e cerca de US $ 2 milhões em danos materiais dentro e em torno do complexo de escritórios, PBS chamado para um cessar-fogo e se reuniu com os líderes dos manifestantes para a negociação. Como resultado das negociações, os manifestantes concordaram em desocupar o local, e em troca PBS iria parar ventilar novos episódios de '' Arthur ''. No entanto, desde PBS tem continuamente faltava o financiamento para preencher o intervalo de tempo com alguns melhor programa educacional, eles decidiram manter mostrando reprises dos episódios anteriores que os pais, aparentemente, não se opõem a. As reprises continuam a este dia, enquanto PBS continua à procura de uma melhor utilização do tempo de ar.